If we ever meet again
by Latias 24
Summary: 'In the end, they helped each other, and the burdens didn't seem so heavy or terrible after all.' Pure Asucaga one-shot. Songfic.


**Disclaimer ;;** I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny), nor the song.

**Credits ;;** Lyrics from Metrolyrics, Characters by Sunrise and song by Timbaland ft. Katy Perry [Listen to it while reading this for maximum effect XD]

**Guide ;;** _Italics_ - Lyrics, Normal -story

* * *

In the beginning, there was a boy, who would carry his guilt despite what others say.

And there was a girl, who carries a country that was hers by name.

They carried the burden with heavy hearts, the pressure weighing them down, leaving them almost hopeless, almost breathless. In their lives, they walked a strange, parallel line, a line that shouldn't have met, but by some luck, clashes into each other in the most extraordinary way.

And they met.

* * *

_What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?  
Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?  
Say, what's your name, what you drinking I think I know what you're thinking__  
Baby what's your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
Say, what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?__  
(1, 2, 3, 4)_

The first time he had met her, he never expected someone like her. For one thing, Athrun had never expected to meet a civillan, a female no less, that somehow manage to shot down his transport ship. He never expected that she would be so fiery, so spirited.

So beautiful.

That last part stayed in his head, after all, it would be embarrassing to say it out loud. From his position above her, albeit with his knife still placed on an angle that could kill her, Athrun could see how beautiful the girl below him was. It took his breath away for a moment, before everything snapped back into his head and he released her gently. Was she alone? Or were her comrades with her?

Typical soldier questions were running through his head, although she shown no signs of attacking him again, still looking rather ruffled and shocked. He could already imagine the number of questions that she would ask after she got over her current state.

Though looking at her disheveled appearance, something stirred in his stomach. Somehow, Athrun had an odd feeling that she's special, which brought him back to his original question.

What's somebody like her, doing in a place like this?

* * *

_I'll never be the same __  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away __  
Said if we ever meet again__  
This free fall's, got me so__  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go__  
I'll never be the same__  
__If we ever meet again _  
_Say if we ever meet again _

The talk in the cave with her had been rather enlightening, to say the least. Much to Athrun's subconscious' dismay, her revealed more about himself than she had revealed about herself. Really, telling a girl he barely knew how his mother died? He was certain that if she asked who his father was, he would answer truthfully, despite the fact he knew he shouldn't.

Truth to be told, Athrun felt a strange attraction to her.

She was such a free, fresh spirit, a rare thing in war. An almost fiery fighter, a heroine to be, so torn between what she was suppose to do and what she was meant to do. What she need and what she want. Her eyes were so emotional, so full of spirit. She was so interesting.

He was drawn to her light a moth is to fire. He was the moth, and she was getting dangerously attractive. And there was that fact that he was a growing boy, hormones and all, with her standing in front of him with no clothes on? She was such a dangerous addiction to fall for, everything about her is drawing him closer and closer.

In his heart, Athrun knew that the next time they meet again, he, at least, will never be the same, ever again.

That's, if they ever meet again.

* * *

_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before (before, yeah)_  
_Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more _  
_Baby tell me what's your story I ain't shy, don't you worry_  
_ I'm flirtin with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight _  
_So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more _

In the cave, Cagalli couldn't help but observed the soft, gentle teenage boy that had helped her earlier. He looked so out of place in this war, which made her wonder, not knowing that was the same question Athrun asked himself, except about a different person.

What was somebody like him doing in a place like this?

He was attractive, Cagalli had to admit, which strengthen her point. He's young, too young to be involved in this war for her liking. What made him join? There must be a reason.

What's his story? She felt a strange tug, as if wanting to comfort him, someone she barely knew.

Besides, he looked familiar. She narrowed her eyes at that thought. Was he one of those famous people's children? She simply could not remember, even if her father had asked her to look through the list and familiarize herself with their appearances just so in case she was ever in a situation with one of them, Cagalli would know how to act. That didn't help much, since she barely remember any, Cagalli couldn't help but thought in amusement.

Either way, she felt a strange attraction to him. Is it because of his looks, which hid his mental age pretty well, or was it because of his strange lonely aura about him that created an urge in her to want to hug him?

Cagalli shook her head, shooing those thoughts away. There and then, she had never thought that she would meet him once more in the future.

* * *

The next time they met each other properly, she realized the attraction she had felt in the cave had became stronger than ever. Cagalli didn't know, but as days passed, and even after her father's death, she couldn't help but take tiny glances at him, quickly turning away before he notice her stares.

One time, though, she wasn't fast enough, and he caught her staring. Her eyes had widened then, a blush tainting her cheeks before she quickly turned away, leaving a very confused Athrun. _[1]_

Somehow, that one incident just made her want him more.

* * *

_I'll never be the same _  
_If we ever meet again_  
_ Won't let you get away _  
_Said if we ever meet again _  
_This free fall's, got me so_  
_ Kiss me all night don't ever let me go _  
_I'll never be the same_  
_ If we ever meet again_

In the final battle, she lost track of him. Everyone split up, but something in her asked her to follow him. Cagalli followed the blue-haired boy without hesitating, for she was the type to follow her heart. And perhaps, it had been a good thing she had, because if not, she might not had been able to stop him from the attempted suicide.

At that point, at that very moment, Cagalli realized just how much she had fell for him. For her, he was more than a friend or a potential boyfriend, for the kiss still held many mixed messages.

For her, he was someone she never ever want to let out of her sight ever again.

She got addicted after all.

* * *

_If we ever meet again_  
_I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)_  
_If we ever meet again _  
_I won't let you go away (said if we ever meet again)_  
_If we ever ever meet again _  
_I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)_  
_If we ever ever meet again I won't let you go away _

He couldn't believe he had made such a bad mistake after two years. Sure, she was at fault too, for not rejecting the arranged marriage, or for not standing up stronger, but he had been much at fault too, leaving her at her time of need.

And Athrun, as he will always be, regretted it, fully placing the blame on himself, although he knew it was some of her fault too. But like she had once said to him, he sort of carries the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Like Atlas, he mused, how he was cursed to carry the weight of the world, forever. But, unlike the giant in the Greek mythology, Athrun had willingly held it himself, despite the consequences.

Because he simply could not push away the guilt, and those were the heaviest.

One day, however, he vowed, he would get her back, and he won't let her go ever again.

He have so much more to say to her.

* * *

_I'll never be the same _  
_If we ever meet again _  
_Won't let you get away _  
_Said if we ever meet again _  
_This free fall's, got me so _  
_Kiss me all night don't ever let me go_  
_ I'll never be the same _  
_If we ever meet again_

_I'll never be the same _  
_If we ever meet again _  
_Won't let you get away _  
_Said if we ever meet again _  
_This free fall's, got me so _  
_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go _  
_I'll never be the same _  
_If we ever meet again_

Their meeting was like a sign from fate, a destiny written long, long ago.

Perhaps, it had been better for them not to have met each other, to fall for each other like some dangerous addiction. But each meeting had changed something inside them. Every time they had met each other, something changed, and they learned, embraced, and face the world with renewed determination, new resolutions.

They were never the same people after meeting each other. That is, if they ever meet again.

And they did.

In the end, there was a boy, who still carried all his guilt, despite what others say.

And there was a girl, who still carries the weight of a nation passed to her by name.

In the end, they helped each other, and the burdens didn't seem so heavy or terrible after all.

* * *

**Latias 24 ;;** Ooof, a fresh new one-shot, my favorites. I love this song, and I can't help thinking it is so suitable with them. I love Asucaga. 3 Review please! They make me happy, and who knows, I might write another one because of

_[1]_ There was a scene in Gundam Seed, nearing the final battle, somewhere there, where Cagalli took a peek at Athrun, only for him to turn back and look at her suddenly. She blushed [how adorable] and quickly turned away. I can't help but think how perfect it went with the lyrics, the '_Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more' _part. *squeals* *blushes*


End file.
